


My little Warlord

by MijumaruFan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental victory, Biting, Motherly Soundwave, Other, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijumaruFan/pseuds/MijumaruFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream did a thing to Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little Warlord

It had all started with Megatron wanting a new weapon to destroy the Autobots once and for all. 

 

Starscream had gladly volunteered to create the weapon for his master, to show off his scientific side. 

 

A few weeks had passed Starscream had not left his laboratory, not even to refuel. 

 

And then it was finally done, he called it the "Death Ray". Unoriginal name yes but who really paid attention to weapon names?

 

It was a large gun sporting a similar design to his null ray except it was golden and twice the size. 

 

He scooped up his new weapon and quickly went off to show Megatron his new creation. 

 

When he got to the throne room, Megatron as usual was sitting in his throne.  Knockout and Soundwave were standing on each side of the silver mech like guards. 

 

He strutted towards his leader and offered his weapon proudly to Megatron. "My Lord, your new weapon is complete. I call it the Death Ray." 

 

"How original." Knockout rolled his optics.

 

"I do not care for names just tell me this will help us destroy Autobots." Megatron held the weapon and examined it, it was smaller than his fusion cannon. 

 

"It will indeed aid you in your conquest I assure you that." Starscream's wings perked up in a "V". "Why don't you try it out my liege?"

 

"You there" He pointed to a Vehicon walking across the brig. "Hold still." He pointed the Death ray straight at the Vehicon. 

 

When he pulled the trigger it took a minute to charge, it started to glow a light blue.

 

Then it went KA-BOOM!!!!! 

 

Knocking most of the mech's in close proximity on there afts.

 

Soundwave was the first to recover and search through the smoke for he leader. While Knockout was whining about his paint job. 

 

Starscream was stuck in place in shock. The only things coursing through his processor was: I am in such deep slag. Megatron is going to kill me...

 

The Vehicon on the other hand fell to his knees holding his chest where his spark was with both servos, thanking Primus for sparing him today.

 

As the smoke cleared, all the Decepticons saw was Soundwave standing there holding something. Megatron was nowhere to be seen though.

 

Knockout looked all around the room before he looked at Starscream, confusion clear on his face. "Did you just...kill Megatron?"

 

Starscream was still on his aft, shocked expression stuck on his face. "T-This wasn't supposed to happen..." 

 

Soundwave walked towards the medic, slender servos wrapped around something. "Negative: Megatron not offline, only smaller." Soundwave unwrapped his servos slightly to reveal a small silver sparkling.

 

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Knockout said inbetween laughter. "You turned him into a sparkling!"

 

The little bit was very small, smaller than Laserbeak and he had smooth shoulder plates, his armor looked so smooth and shiny. His tiny claws scrapped at Soundwave's plating. Instead of red optics, he had baby blue optics which were slowly swelling up with tears.

 

Starscream finally got up and looked at the little one. "How the-? This wasn't supposed to happen! How is it even possible!? My weapon was supposed to kill not turn bots into sparklings!!" 

 

"You know I was expecting you to be happy about this." Knockout said truthfully. 

 

"Why would I be happy about this!? My creation exploded doing something I didn't want it to do!" Starscream raised his servos up and down for emphasis as his wings also twitched in agitation. 

 

"I mean since he's a sparkling and all he can't lead the Decepticons." 

 

Starscream looked at Knockout a moment, processing what he just said. Then it finally clicked, a huge smile spread on his face. He defeated Megatron by accident. How funny the universe worked.

 

A loud wail interrupted the Seeker's thoughts, Megatron was upset, hungry and wanted some attention. 

 

Soundwave bounced the little tyrant a bit in one servo as he wailed and reached into one of his chest compartments pulling out a clear tube. He put it near the little bits mouth, Megatron took the tube and when it started pumping energon, he took it happily. 

 

Starscream and Knockout looked at the display in front of them. Who would have thought Soundwave would be the Carrier type?

 

"Aaaawwww He's actually kind of cute." Knockout got closer to Soundwave and poked a claw at Megatron's abdomen, earning a small giggle from him. "Yes you are~!" Knockout cooed.

 

Starscream also got a little closer to the little one in Soundwave's servos happily drinking energon, giggling ever now and then when Knockout poked him. 

 

"Heh, and now I, Lord Starscream am now supreme ruler of the Decepticons." 

 

When Starscream looked back down at Megatron though, he was staring up at him glarring at him. Even with those blue optics, it was terrifying. 

 

He looked at the little sparkling, shock reappearing on his face. As soon as the glare came it was gone with another tickle from Knockout. 

 

He continued staring at Megatron, while Soundwave and Knockout treated him like a sparkling thinking he was just an ordinary innocent sparkling. 

 

Starscream knew better than to think that.

 

He was just a Warlord in a smaller body just waiting to cause havoc.

 

"Hey Starscream~ looks like somebody wants you." Knockout said pointing to Megatron in Soundwave's servos.

 

Megatron was sitting up in Soundwave's hold the best he could holding out his little claws towards Starscream. He wanted to be held.

 

Starscream looked at him for a minute, getting ready to say no til he saw those little blue optics start to water up again silently pleading to pick him up.

 

He finally caved in and picked up the little monster. Megatron was currently looking up at him with a toothy smile.

 

'He is kind of...cute...maybe he's not all that bad.' Starscream thought. 

 

Starscream poked Megatron with his claw...

 

But instead of a giggle, Megatron bit down hard on his claw.

 

"Ack!! You little glitch!!" Starscream hissed quickly drawing back his claw, that bite was so hard it drew energon.

 

Megatron on the other hand simply smiled at the Seeker.

 

'I'm going to make your life worse than the pit for doing this to me.' Megatron thought as he laughed, his laughter didn't sound as menacing as it used too.

 

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> • I couldn't sleep so I wrote about Megatron getting turned into a Sparkling at one in the morning....Yay....
> 
> \- BTW this short is TFP continuity if you didn't know.
> 
> \- I wonder how many of you thought this drabble was pony themed due to the title? xD
> 
> \- No idea if I'll ever continue this. I remember reading a ton of 'Turning into sparkling' fics mostly with Optimus or Starscream and Soundwave. I've read maybe two with Megatron. So I might continue this only time will tell.
> 
> • QUESTION!!: If you could turn any Transformer from any continuity into a sparkling who would it be? You can only choose one plus as a bonus you can keep them. We all know who'd I choose, Megatron. 
> 
> Anyways Thanks for reading~!♥ kudos, comment, and do all that other nice stuff! And I'm out! ;)


End file.
